Love is her Saviour
by Cookie2016
Summary: A Carlisle x OC fanfiction Please read :)
1. Character Celin

-Character Celin

Name: Celin

Nickname: Cel/Celi

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Place of Birth: Virginia

Species: Human

Height: (almost) 1,70 m

Skin tone: pale

Eye colour: blue

Hair: straight, very long, raven

black

Body type: thin/model-like

Accessoires: necklace from her birth mother

Weakness: myths

Hobbies: painting, dancing

Residence: Forks (since not so long)

Old Home: like a prison

Health: gets sick very often

Personality: silent, secretly, sensitive

Motivation (to live): very low

Intelligence level: very high

Confidence level: between 70 and 80%

Greatest fear: be alone forever/ her 'parents'

Childhood life: painful

Important past event: her birth mother's death

Secret (what she keeps from everyone): the events of her past

Goals: get away from her home, find her true love or at least someone who would like and take care of her

If you have any questions about the character don't hesitate to ask, just do it. I won't bite. :D


	2. Prologue

-Prologue-

Third Persons POV

It was in the evening when a pixie-like girl sat down on the couch with her blonde boyfriend.

In the middle of their conversation her eyes went a bit darker. Her mind went of. She saw colorful pictures in front of her, they were in her mind but from the girl's perspective it looked like that would really happen right now in front of her.

The colorful pictures slowly turned to cold and painful ones. Her boyfriend catched her change of mood. "Alice, what's wrong?" She shook her head like she couldn't speak. Her hands moved like she was drawing something in the air. Jasper jumped to get some paper and a pen. "Here you go. I get Carlisle." With that he ran of, across the house to a door on which he knocked.

A calm male voice called him in. "What is it, Jasper?" Before he could begin to speak they heard screaming and yelling that sounded like pain together with crashes.

Both men made their way to the living room. There on the floor at the table's side laid Alice, curled, hands holding her head and eyes closed like she was in pain.

Jasper winced as a flow of pain, hurt, sadness and other emotions hit him. He knew that those feelings weren't from Alice, but it was still aching in his head.

Carlisle went to her side and laid a hand on her arm. "Alice it's ok. We're here. Calm down. Just take slow breaths ... See? Feel any better?" Alice nodded slowly after listening to his advices. "Good. Now tell us what you saw, ok?"

Alice was still not comfortable with the sudden emotional explosion, so she just pointed to the table where the paper still laid, which Jasper gave her.

But it wasn't empty anymore.

On the paper was a beautiful portrait from a young woman. She looked innocent and her eyes looked like they were filled with different emotions and secrets. Like they had their own myths.

Carlisle took the paper in his pale hand. "Was she in your vision?"Alice nodded. "And the cause of your screaming and yelling was her?"Alice nodded again.

Finally after some moments of silence she had recovered and began to explain her vision. "First it seemed like it would be a peaceful and calm vision, but ... it turned cold and painful.

First I saw a woman with a baby. Well ... I couldn't see their faces, but I felt the happiness.

That didn't last long, because the woman died. And that was when all turned darker and colourless. I could feel everything.

From the death to the pain and hurt.

The pictures changed to girl and two other persons which I think were her parents, but it seemed like the woman was her stepmother.

Again I couldn't see the faces. Both of them ... started to ... torture her. That's why I screamed. I felt everything the girl was feeling. It was ... well ... I can't describe it. If there would be a hell then it would feel exactly like it.

Then the pictures turned again. I could finally make out a face. I think it was that girl. She looked more older but I could see the torments of her past in her eyes. Before I could forget the face ... I draw her."

She mentioned to the portrait in Carlisles hands.

She looked up to him with her amber eyes.

"Carlisle?"

"Hm?"

"I saw you too. Both of you. You and the girl ... together. You looked like you cared about her. And ... I think ... she's your mate."

Carlisle looked back her before he bluffed:

"Bullshit!"

He looked at her in disbelief. Now it was Jasper who talked. "Carlisle it's true I feel it. Everything she saw and everything she felt. I would consider it. The recent events with Esme. I know how you feel about it. But please give it a thought. It may be possible that the fate wants someone else for you to care about." Carlisle shook his head wildly.

"No."

"Carlisle please."

"I said no!"

Jasper sighed. He tried to concentrate on Carlisles feelings. It wasn't hard to change them. But unfortunately it didn't go unnoticed by him.

"Jasper, are you really trying to change my feelings about it?" Before Jasper could response the front door opened and in a second Emmet and Rosalie stood in the living room smiling like honeycakehorses.

"What's the matter why so depressed guys," Emmet spoke up with his I-am-very-happy-right-now look. Alice went over her confused adoptive siblings and whisper-explained the whole situation inclusive the vision, when Edward came to the room. "Hey what's ..."

He stopped when he heard he minds of the others. He snorted in disgust.

"You've got to be kidding me. Really guys? Really?

After Esme left, you are considering to let some other girl step in her place? I don't know what you think about it and what you wanna do when it's time.

The truth is, I don't want to know. But if you ask me, I would let her drown!"

"Edward!"

It was Rosalie who screamed a little bit now.

"That was not a vision about you, buddy. And besides it's not Carlisles fault that Esme ran away from a family. It was her decision to leave and forget us. Like it is Carlisles decision what he wants to to about it. We only gave him the advice what he could do to forget about that incident and get over it. Really buddy you don't imagine what we feel.

Maybe you don't care about it. You just want someone to pay for it but that's not right!

You are stamping on others feelings like an elefant over his excrements!"

If Rosalie would still be human, her face would be red, close to an explosions with a heavy breath. Her boyfriend Emmet stood at wall with crossed arms and chuckling silently.

He had never seen his girlfriend so furious. Edward snorted again stormed out of the room and the house. They could see that he hangs on Esme. She was like his real mother.

His birth mother died before he became a vampire, cause was a desease. Esme had lost her kid which let Edward look like her own child in her eyes.

The rest of the family still stood in the living room in their huge house. After a few minutes of silence, Alice spoke up.

"Please. Carlisle. At least think about, ok? Do us the favour."

The others looked at him pleasing before he nodded slowly, almost unnoticed. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmet went out, happy that Carlisle would think about it.

They left him in the house and went hunting.

He slowly went to his office where he let his thoughts roll like an avalanche.


	3. The day when they met Celin

-The day when they met Celin-

Celin's POV

My name is Celin I'm 17. Nearly 18. I know teenagers in my age shouldn't run away, not until they're 18. The law says that you're not fully groawn up in that time.

Well as you may would have guessed, I want to run away. From the place so called 'Home'. And from the people so called 'Parents'.

Well my father is my biological one, but my current mother is just a substitute for my birthmother.

My biological father and her were a really happy couple. I could tell from their looks on the fotos. For them everything seemed perfect until I came.

Well the birth of me still was their happiest life event.

But my mom was sick and she couldn't handle the low energy after I came into the world and so she died, while I was in her arms.

The only thing I could remember was the name she gave me.

After the death of her, my father changed. Almost completely.

He thought the whole time that her death was my fault, that I killed her. It was since then, that he hated me, that he didn't care for me anymore.

It went on like that until he got married again. When I first looked at that woman, I could tell she was evil, like every stepmother I know from the tales. So I tried to escape.

It was at the time when I was in primary school.

I had only one friend there, her name was Sally.

She protected me from bullies and everything else that could harm me. I was a breakable nature. And sensitive.

At that day I first tried to escape the nightmare of my life, I stayed at Sally's house over night.

Her parents called something like the juvenile court.

After my so called parents got me home this office for the youth kept an eye on them.

For me that meant safe. But when they saw that everything was okay, hell broke loose.

It didn't get better later.

It even got worse.

And that's why I try it again today. To run away from this hell.

As silently as I could I packed my back with clothes, much money and everything else what would be very important for me to survive on streets.

When I got everything, I slowly made my way to the front door.

My heart was pounding really loud that I wonder why nobody wakes up. I reached the door and walked quietly outside.

I really had to pull myself together so that I wouldn't slam the door from excitement.

As soon as I got out of the house's sight I began to run.

As fast as I could. It wasn't long until I reached a train station outside in the nature. I arrived just at the right time.

A small train with just a couple of people was standing there and waiting for a signal for it's departure.

Before that could happen and the train would leave without me, I quickly stormed into the train and asked:

"Were is the train headed?"

The guard looked up and said:"To Forks. You wanna drive?"

I simply nodded and gave him money for the ticket. Someone or something whistled, so I quickly took a seat as the train drove away.

Alice's POV

(The next morning)

I ran threw the woods of Forks, it was my morning routine before I would get to school.

I liked it when the wind blew through my short hair and the sun shone on my pale and cold skin. I really missed it to be human. Being in the public when the sun was out and doing her best and tickling on my skin.

But even if I missed the warmth and my heartbeat, I enjoyed my endless 'life'.

It was an adventure.

But since yesterday it seemed like there would be another one.

An adventure in the adventure. I'm so excited.

I had a vision about a girl around late teenager age. I must say she was beautiful.

The thing was that the vision showed me something what seemed to be her past and also her future.

And her future included my adoptive father Carlisle.

Esme had left him some time ago and he didn't get over it until now.

When I saw him with this beauty I was really happy, I think Jasper, Rosalie and Emmet too. But guess who was not happy.

Right.

EDWARD.

He hangs on Esme as if she really had been his real mother.

I can't blame him for his feelings. But that doesn't mean to think we're replacing her or to just say:Just let her drown!

I can tell Rose was not happy with his statements.

I mean she was furious.

Really furious.

That wasn't an advantage to bring some courage into Carlisle. But he at least promised he would think about it.

I finally got to our huge house. Just as I closed the door behind me, I was welcomed by my blonde boyfriend, Jasper.

He greeted me with an embrace and a kiss on the forehead.

"Hey Jazzy, how is he?" I asked.

He knew exactly what I meant and by the look in his eyes I could tell the answer of my question.

I sighed.

"What can we do?"

"I don't know. He refuses to think about a new relationship that goes beyond normal friendship. Literally."

I sighed again.

"I am totally clueless."

Carlisle's POV

(The same time)

I sat in my office at the desk and did my usual paperwork.

The vision from Alice was still in my mind. I leaned back in the chair. I let the events from yesterday flow through my head. How happy they all looked of the opportunity to get over Esme.

Well Edward didn't look really happy. He was almost mad about the idea of letting Esme go.

Their relation was really like mother and son, even if that wasn't true. As he, not literally, said to not let that woman, Alice drew on the paper, into our life and to let her die, Rosalie got really furious.

Everyone could see and even a blind one could feel how furious she really was. The calm discussion degenerated into an argument. I felt a relief when they split and let me room to think. I took the sheet of paper in my hands.

It was the portrait of this woman Alice and the others talked about. That woman really was beautiful. But I couldn't bring my thought to the end.

Suddenly my alarm made itself noticeable. I sighed. It was time to get to work.

I yelled:"I go to work now!" while I walked down the stairs and out the front door to my car.

But when I looked back to the house I saw Alice standing on the balcony.

Alice's POV

I was standing on the balcony when I heard Carlisle yell that he was going to his work.

I mentally hoped and begged that he had thought about my vision and made a positive decision.

I knew Edward could hear my thoughts now but I didn't care. One second later I felt that someone was looking at me.

I carefully glanced around to see Carlisle standing next to his car and looking up to me.

A breath later he was in his car and driving away.

After a few minutes, a pair of arms wrapped around me.

By the sweet smell I could tell it was Jasper.

"Something is bothering you," he stated.

I sighed.

"I really hope that he gets over Esme and finds this girl.

With every moment he suffers we suffer too. You the most with your gift. You can feel everything every person feels. For me it would be a torment.

Literally."

It was silent for a few minutes before he responsed.

"Yeah, you're right. I hope he does. ... Come, we have to get to school.

Again."

I chuckled at his enthusiasm.

We walked inside and got ready for school. Just a few moments later we were all, and with that I meant Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie and me, in Emmets car and he drove it in a very fast pace to school.

The school day was very normal like any other.

Except for the lunch time we were outside when it happend again. I had another vision.

And it was about that beautiful girl or woman again, I didn't how old she was.

I saw how she screamed sitting in a car with some other cruel guys, I counted three, just before the car got off the road and fell over a cliff into a lake.

The guys could get out of there. But the girl ...

I didn't want to see the next picture of her. But the vision didn't spare me. When the next picture came, I winced and almost jumped from the chair next to the table we were sitting around. My hands were gripping on the chair's sides.

The others immediately caught my reaction. But I knew that Jasper looked at me since the vision started.

"What's wrong Alice?" Rosalie asked.

I didn't really catch the question. A single tear rolled over my cheek. I sighed in relief.

The vision was finally over.

That was when Emmet grabbed my arm and almost yelled.

"Alice what is it?"

I looked at the three faces, which had their eyes gaze upon me, one by one.

I sighed before bursting out the shocking news.

"She is dying!"

The end

Nooooooooo. Don't worry I am not so cruel and mean. The story will go on.

(Still Alice's POV)

After everyone recovered from the news and before someone could speak, a phone was buzzing. It was Rosalie's.

"What is it Rose?" Emmet asked. "It's from Carlisle.

He says: All of you get home now. And if you stumble upon Edward, don't kill him, drag him with you! "Rosalie responsed. "Wow, sounds like something bad is going to happen," Emmet said.

"Let's go guys."

After Emmets statement we kind of raced to Emmets car, but in human pace so that no one would be suspicious.

Emmets driving was more faster and cruel than all times together. At least it felt like that.

The other car drivers and the people on the road's sides must have thought we're some 'Road Rowdys'.

When we arrived at our house we realised that Edward was already there.

He came out of the front door. And by his looks I assumed that he wasn't really in a good mood. No.

He was enraged.

He just shot death glares in our direction, especially in mine.

I couldn't tell why. Until I picked up the scent of a human I didn't know.

But after a few inhales of that scent, it made 'click' in my head.

Could it be ...?

I felt my excitement grow.

"Hey Alice!" Jasper said,"could you please crank your excitement down?"

I smiled and shook my head before storming into the house to Carlisle's office, the others a very short distance behind me.

We all rushed through the office's door.

And there she was.

The sleeping beauty from my visions herself.


	4. Running away and saved again

-Running away and saved again-

Celin's POV

I felt weird and I didn't know why. Also I didn't know where I was. But I had a guess that I was at my 'home' in my bed. Slowly I opened my eyes. The lights weren't burning in them. In a snail-like pace I stood from the bed and walked straight on until I got to a door.

I realised how bright everything was. The walls, the floor, everything around me was white.

When I grapped the doorhandle and opened the door, it revealed two persons I knew. One I knew personally, my father and a woman, which I knew from photos, she was my mother.

Both were very young.

I noticed that my mothers stomach was really big. Both were extremely happy, laughing and smoling.Then realisation hit me. This must be a dream, because my mother died after my birth. And beside that, I could hear different voices coming from the distance. They sounded worried.

'But who would worry about me?' I asked myself. The scene in front of me changed to a picture. A picture from ... well ... I didn't know him but I can say that he was hot.

Blonde hair, a pale skintone and beautiful honey gold eyes.

I've never seen such a strange eye colour. Except for contact lenses.

Suddenly I felt both, warmth and cold. At the same time.

While the cold tried to take me to the real world, the warmth tried to keep me in the lying dreamworld. I must say that I really preferred the lying dreamworld. But every time the cold wins.

Unfortunately.

So I was dragged back again. Back to the cold reality.

When I opened my eyes again, this time for real, I noticed that I was alone and in a strange room. A part of it looked like a hospital, the other part like a library.

To my right side I could look out of the windows into a dark forest.

'Great!' I thought to myself. 'Somewhere in the nowhere.'

I slowly tried to sit and stand up. Only then saw that I was wrapped in what felt like thousand blankets, lying on a ... bed? A couch?

'I am not a medical expert.'

I unwrapped the blankets and stood only to notice in what I was dressed.

In white clothing.

Both, top and pants were white. Now I really felt like I was in a hospital.

'I wonder who lives here.'

And with that, I walked up to the door and opened it silently.

I didn't hear a thing so I began to explore until I passed something weird.

At first it looked like a normal wall decoration but when you looked twice you saw that it was made of hats.

From graduation.

Maybe an inheritance in the family which, I guess, they would extend each generation.

To sum up. The whole house was bright and open.

'Maybe a doctor lives here',I guessed, 'that would explain that room I woke up in.'

Now I was standing next to the front door.

'But why am I alone? Is nobody here?'

As if someone has heard my mental question I saw someone moving. I quickly laid down on the ground, trying to hide myself. 'I hope he is not coming in.'

I didn't exactly know why I hoped that, but currently I wasn't in a good mood for company.

I raised my head to see where the guy was.

When I didn't see him I took the chance and shot through the door like a rocket.

I ran directly to the forest.

But then I heard this guy yell after me:"Hey you! Were do you are going?"

I didn't stop running or even responded. I just turned my head to see him getting angry.

"HEY COME BACK HERE!"

He sounded really pissed off.

But I didn't care.

I just had one thought:

To get away from people.

Alice's POV

I was worried about that girl. Carlisle said that she had an accident and that she was trapped in a car under water and couldn't escape. But I was happy when Carlisle had found her. And it seemed like he was falling for her. I saw it literally in his face when Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper and I returned from school earlier and saw him at home with that girl in his arms.

Flashback

We all hoped that it wasn't something serious. The message sounded completely serious.

And it seemed like Edward did something which would bring him really bad trouble.

We arrived at our home just 10 minutes after we left school earlier.

The tires screeched when Emmet stomped on the brakes.

I could tell that if we were still humans we all would have thrown up our inner organs.

Just a second after the car came to a stop, Edward came bursting out of the front down.

Everyone saw how angry he was. He must have gotten his trouble already.

But something seemed wrong by the way he glared at us. Especially me. I didn't know why until I noticed a strange and unknown scent.

It was from a human.

I thought for a moment while taking a few inhales.

'Wait! Carlisle send us a message to come home fast, all of us. Edward is angry and it smells like human ... that only means ...'

With that thought it made 'click' in my head and my excitement grew.

It hit me like a thunder.

"She's here!" I squealed excited. The others where confused. "Who?"

"Alice could you please crank your excitement down?" Jasper asked.

I didn't answer the who-question or even responded to Jaspers request as I stormed up the stairs through the front door, with the others close behind me.

I followed the human's scent until we reached Carlisle's study. The door was open as we reached it. Carlisle was just laying someone down when we all five stormed to his side.

In his arms was that beautiful girl. Even if she wasn't a vampire like us, she was looking like an angel.

'That was really the cause why Edward wasn't in a good mood.'

I opened the mouth to say something when Carlisle suddenly said:

"Emmet, Jasper search for Edward and see if you can calm him down.

And Alice, Rosalie get me some blankets, towels, a hairdryer warm water ... oh and clothes."

We all stormed out, Emmet and Jasper to find Edward and me and Rose to get the things he told us.

When we returned we saw Carlisle sitting by her side, holding her hand and caressing her cheek. I cleared my throat. He jumped, surprised about the sudden sound.

We told him to turn around so that we could change her wet and soaked clothes to dry ones.

After we changed them, Carlisle took the blankets and wrapped her up in them, while Rose dried her hair and I brought the soaked clothes away.

Only a few minutes later Rose joined me outside, giving Carlisle some time alone.

Flashback end

We were now heading back to the house from a hunting trip.

In the middle of the hunt I had to stop because I had a vision again. It was blurred but I managed to see who it was and what the person was intending to do.

The others noticed my sudden stop. Jasper came to my side just as I saw what would happen to the girl. I grapped a little harder onto Jaspers arm until the vision ended.

"What was, Alice?" Carlisle asked. "The girl. She is running away. Paul is chasing her trying to stop her but ..."

"But what?"

He sounded very nervous.

"She falls.

Down.

A cliff.

Someone is jumping after her." "Nothing more?"

"No."

"Ok we have to get back home."

We started running as fast as we could. I think Carlisle was more worried then us because he reached the house before we could. We stormed directly through the door when we heard him yell, that sounded like

'No' and 'Shit', he came down and said: "She's gone."

Everyone was on alert and storming straight to the cliff I mentioned. And again Carlisle was going over his limits.

While we ran he shouted:

"All of you distribute in the cliff's surrounding area while I go directly to it."

We all parted into different directions.

No one's POV

Celin ran deeper into the forest when she heard a howl. She tensed.

'No don't tell me ...' she thought. She turned her head to the side to see a big wolf-looking like animal running toward her.

She threw herself forward as the big wolf jumped at her.

Celin landed hard on the cold ground. The collision with the ground and the piercing pain made her breathing stop for a moment before she sat up in pain, holding a hand to her now bleeding side.

The wolf turned to look at her and his eyes widened, only to see her running away with a scream. The wolf realised that he had just attacked a human.

Earlier ago he first thought it would be a vampire until he heard Celins heartbeat.

Celin ran threw the forest. She didn't notice that she was running directly toward a cliff. The trees became more less until she stood on the edge.

Celin suddenly heard sounds to her side. She looked just to see the wolf from earlier. Immediately she tensed and took a step backward only to hear rocks falling down.

Celin turned around, shaking and saw that it was very high up from the ground. She turned around again

and her eyes widened.

Standing at the edge of the forest was a man with blond short hair and a pale skin tone.

It was then that she realised that this man was the one from her first weird dream from earlier ago.

"You ... are ..." she stuttered.

The wolf tried to play nice dog puppy and made a step forward. But that was to much for Celin. She took another step backwards only to slip and fall over.

Before she fell she could see the horrified face of Carlisle and that he jumped forward.

Celin screamed while she fell and waited for the impact on the water. A few seconds later she landed with a 'splash' in the water.

Shortly after that she broke through the water's surface.

But the waves didn't give her a chance to stay over the water with her head. She was forced down by the the waves.

She struggled to keep alive.

Celin didn't want to drown but she couldn't hold her breath anymore.

Before she could fall unconscious she felt two strong arm pulling her into an embrace before her lips met another pair.

It was Carlisle.

He pulled her back to the surface and took her bridal style out of the water to a beach.

There he settled her down.

Celin still had her arms around his neck.

Her body trembled of the recent events and mostly of the cold.

Carlisle pulled her closer to his body so she sat on his lap.

"It's ok. Everything will be fine!" he said while he caressed her cheek and stroked over her soaked hair.

He slowly leaned down.

His lips met her already blue ones. The kiss grew more passionate before Celin suddenly drifted into unconsciousness with a happy sigh.


	5. Getting to know eachother

-Getting to know eachother-

Celin's POV

Again.

Again I had a weird dream.

Like that weird dream from begore it started with waking up in a bright and all white room.

I was going to open the door like I did in the other dream.

But this time it was opened by that blond pale man as he came inside. He stood in front of me as his voice reached my ears.

He said something I could barely understand.

"My angel."

He stepped forward and laid an arm around my waist, the other hand was caressing my cheek.

"I need you my angel." he mumbled when his forehead touched mine before he slowly leaned in to kiss me.

Suddenly I felt cold surrounding me. It was like someone was trying to torture me with the feeling to be alone.

My surroundings were turning black and the man dissappeared. I cried out:

"No don't leave! I don't want to be alone again!"

Then something was wrapping around my neck and ...

it tried to strangle me.

I gasped and tried to get air.

I almost fell into eternal black when I heard someone yell.

"Edward stop it! EMMET!"

Then I heard skin on skin.

To my luck the death distanced himself as I gained my consciousness back.

"Hey she's waking up!" a soft voice said.

"Emmet bring him out of here!" My blurry vision started to get clear.

When it was normal again I saw a beautiful blond and pale woman at my side.

"Hey there! I'm sorry about Edward. He's just ... well ... not in his best mood.

But I promise you, I will get him to distance.

By the way my name's Rosalie. And you are ... ?"

I opened my mouth to speak when a piercing pain shot through my throat.

I immediately winced and felt with my hand the bruises.

A loose tear rolled down my cheek.

"That punk he injured you so bad that you can't speak."

My stomach suddenly growled.

I blushed. Rosalie chuckled in amusement.

"Let's get something to eat for you.

Alice already is cooking.

Can you walk?"

I slowly set my feet on the ground but my body protested immediately.

Luckily Rosalie catched me. "Emmet! Could you take her downstairs? She can't walk."

The door opened and a strong build man marched in.

He scooped me up fast and I yelped and hid my face in his shoulder.

My right ear could catch a chuckle before he marched out downstairs to the kitchen.

Emmet set me down on a chair when a pixie like girl, which I assumed to be Alice, turned with a plate in her hand.

"There you go. Eat up.

Emm why don't you go and find the others? Tell them that she's awake."

"Yes ma'am!" he said enthusiasticly.

I tried to hold back a chuckle when he saluted before going.

I turned to the plate with eggs and bacon.

I was about to eat when again the piercing pain shot through my throat.

This time I cried out loud. "What's wrong?" the pixie asked. "Edward damaged her throat. She can't eat nor speak.

That shit bug."

The front door opened and Emmet came in with companion. The first one had blond curly hair with a strange look in his eyes like he was in pain.

The other two had caramel toned skin and black hair.

When they saw my pained expression big teddybear, the new nickname for Emmet, came by my side and gave a tight hug.

I unnoticably began to tremble.

I was freezing.

Only then I realised what I was wearing.

A blue top and black pants. Before I noticed that she was gone, Alice came up and wrapped me in a blanket.

I yelped when she hugged me with a big smile.

"Alice, you're scaring her", curly boy stated.

"Oh I'm sorry, if I really did ..."

I shook my head and forced myself to speak.

"No ... just ... surprised", I whispered.

"She spoke!"

Yes and I regretted it immediately.

I was about to throw up when curly boy jumped at my side with a bucket.

"Damn that buggy Edward, the damage is worse than I expected", Rosalie said angry.

I choked so hard that I thought I would threw up my organs. During that Rosalie stroke over my back while Alice hold my hair back and Jasper held the bucket.

SuddenlyRosalie hissed.

I looked up only to see the others glaring to a smirking Edward. 'Why is he smirking?'

He turned his eyes to me and glared.

'As if this dumb ass could read thoughts.'

Before I could blink he launched at me.

"Edward, no!"

The 'caramels' tried to grab his arms to hold him back.

But he broke free. My breathing and especially my hearbeat increased.

"Carlisle we need you", I heard Alice saying. She was talking on a phone.

"Edward is going crazy!"

Only a few minutes later I heard a car stoping.

But Edward was already in front of me.

I turned my head away and closed my eyes, preparing for the worst.

I heard skin on skin.

But it wasn't his on mine. I slowly turned around to see two men glaring at eachother.

The second one was ...

his name was ...

Carlisle?

He hold Edwards fist before it could hit me.

'Man he is handsome. I wonder if he has a girlfriend already. Wouldn't be a surprise.'

Edward turned his head again into my direction and snorted.'

He again read my thoughts.

'He rolled with his eyes and marched away after jerking his hand free.

Carlisle helped me onto the chair again, I didn't realise that I was sitting in the ground.

I was a bit confused about the whole thing and curly boy seemed to notice it.

But not only he did.

"I think it is time to explain", Carlisle said.

Carlisle POV

"I think it is time to explain ", I said.

I saw confusion in her eyes and a quick glance over to Jasper confirmed my assumption that she really was confused.

I smiled and held my hand out to her when Rosalie said:

"Carlisle she can't walk."

My smile died and I turned to Rosalie before turning back to the girl in the floor.

I scooped her up bridal style.

She hid her face on my shoulder as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

My smile came back as I walked to the stairs.

Before I set a foot on the first stair I turned to Edward with a glare.

"We will talk about this situation later Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!"

I walked to my study in human pace even if I was impatient to examine her.

I looked down to see her eyes closed like she would be sleeping. But her heartbeat wasn't calm. We reached the study as she opened her eyes and surprised me by talking, even if it was just two words.

"Thank you", she whispered.

I could see that it hurt her when she spoke, I smiled to her as she gazed into my eyes.

I couldn't tell what feelings were in there because we haven't bonded.

She looked away with a light blush on her cheeks, only to lock eyes with me again but with a questioned look as I carefully laid her down.

"I hope Alice and Rosalie have given you underwear", I said and she gave me a 'why'-question-look.

I chuckled and said:

"Because I need to examine you to make sure your health isn't in danger."

She nodded almost unnoticable and pulled off her shirt and pants so she just was in underwear.

The view of her body gave me a shock.

No one's POV

Carlisle looked at Celin's body, it was like she was more fragile than humans normally are.

And if he still would be a human right now he would cry.

He let his hand travel up her arms to her shoulders.

He opened his mouth to speak, but not a single word came out. Carlisle slowly took in a shaky breath.

It hurt him to see her like this. Underwheighted. Fragile.

He looked down when he felt a hand grabbing and squeezing his own.

He looked up to see crying eyes. Before he spoke he breathed in again.

"Well I guess I have to tell you everything."

With that he took her hand and placed it on his chest. Celin's eyes widened.

Celin's POV

My eyes widened and I felt my hear beating faster.

"No heartbeat?" I whispered.

He nodded with a sad expression. I took his hand and laid it on my chest.

He smiled and his eyes looked like if they were watering.

His hand travelled up to my cheek.

"I have no heartbeat, I can't feel warm or cold nor can I get physically hurt", he said with sadness.

I slowly breathed in before asking:

"And what's with ... emotions? ... Love?"

He chuckled and my blue eyes met his amber eyes.

"I can feel every emotion and I can get very emotional."

"Your mate must be lucky to have someone like you", I stated.

He broke eye contact and continued examining my bruise covered neck.

"I don't have one. I did but not anymore."

I could tell that it wasn't easy for him to talk about it.

"She left and since then I was searching for my real mate.We call them blood singer..."

His eyes widened as he realised what he had said.

I knew why and wanted to calm him.

"Don't worry I'm not scared of what you and your family are."

He looked at me surprised.

"What? You're not ...? But you know what our kind does, right? We drink blood.

Well me and my family and maybe some others drink animal blood. We call ourselves vegetarians ..."

"No I'm really not scared. I've always admired vampires. Everything about them ...

well maybe not the blood part ..."

I smiled as he chuckled.

"Have you found someone to be your mate?"

His smile slowly vanished.

"Well ... you see that some of our kind have special gifts.

Alice can see the future ...

and she saw someone.

She did a drawing of her.

I first didn't believe it but then the girl from her vision had a car accident and I had to save her from drowning.

I took her here but she ran away and I found her on a cliff before she slipped and was close to drowning again."

"How does she look like?"

I could see him smile.

"She looks like an angel.

Pale skin tone, raven black hair and extremely beautiful blue eyes."

He sat down at my side and cupped my face and leaned in until just a few inches separated our faces.

My face immediately heated and I could tell that he smirked probably because my cheeks were blushing.

"May I ask what the name of the beautiful lady here is?" he asked, still smiling.

"C-Celin."

"Celin, what a beautiful name like it's owner!"

I blushed again.

This time I must have look like an over riped tomato.

His smile grew more.

He leaned closer again.

We closed our eyes and then his cold and soft lips met mine.

No one's POV

Carlisle leaned closer in.

Both, Celin and Carlisle closed their eyes.

Carlisle's cold lips met Celin's soft lips.

One of his hands travelled up her arm to her neck while his other hand laid on her waist.

Celin tangled her hands in Carlisle's short blond hair.

Their lips moved in sync.

The kiss grew more and more passionate.

Carlisle let his hand which laid on Celin's waist stroke down her thigh.

A soft and stifled moan escaped from Celin.

Suddenly they heard Alice yell:

"Emmet no!"

Then just a few seconds later the door from Carlisle's study opened and Emmet bursted in with a grin on his face.

Carlisle and Celin broke the kiss and Celin screamed as she turned around so that he could just see her back.

Carlisle glared at Emmet. "Emmet Cullen! Get out now!" "Yes Dad!" Emmet said loud while saluting.

As soon as he got out, Carlisle wrapped his arms around Celin. They both stayed like this just a minute before Carlisle took the fresh clothes which laid on a desk, a red top and black shorts, and helped her getting dressed. Just then her stomach growled. Carlisle chuckled and said:

"You have to eat.

You like tomato soup?"

Celin nodded.

Carlisle wrapped in a thin blanket before he scooped her up and took her bridal style downstairs.


	6. Alice's vision of their future

-Alice's vision of their future-

Alice's POV

I sat on the couch in the living room looking through fashion magazines, when a vision blocked my view.

Vision

First, there was only white. Pure white. Snow was slowly falling.

The next picture was Carlisle in a tuxedo waiting with a priest below a decorated bow.

Then the picture changed again to a beautiful Celin. She was dressed in a big and very long gown. It was white with a bit gold and silver sparkle. On her head was a little silver tiara with blue stones. A veil was clipped on the tiara. It went over the ground. She was walking down an aisle. At the side were benches made from wood with flowers. They were white and blue too. Celin's eyes were showing all her emotions. She was smiling and her cheeks were blushing.

In her hands was a bouquet of beautiful and bright white and blue flowers. When she arrived at the aisle, Carlisle took her hand in his.

The next picture showed a house at a beach. The sun was setting and Carlisle and Celin were standing in the door frame, holding each other's hands. They were looking into the distance before turning to the side, looking at each other and leaning in.

Then another picture showed Celin with her hands on her belly. Tears were streaming over her face. But not from sadness. They were from happiness. Celin was literally glowing like a star.

The next thing I saw was Carlisle biting her, blood was spread on his hands and her abdomen. He was screaming for her to return, venom tears streaming down his marble face.

The crying Carlisle turned to a smiling one with a baby in his arms. Celin ...

Vision end

Still Alice's POV

'Damned what now? Why can't I see further into her future?'

"Hey Alice, what's wrong?"

Jasper.

He must have felt my confusion.

"I had a vision from Celin and Carlisle and what is going to happen. But then it stopped."

Now he was confused.

"What exactly happened?"

"First there was snow and then a wedding, Carlisle and Celin were going to marry.

Then they stood at a beach.

And seconds later I saw her crying, her hands on her belly. I assume that she is pregnant or going to be.

But after the birth Carlisle wanted to turn her."

"Hm. But why can't you see further?"

"I don't know."

"We have to find out."

"Wait, what's that smell?"

"Eeeeew that smells like ... wet dog. Wait ... werewolves. That's why I couldn't see further.

Their smell blocks me."

The door opened and Carlisle came in, his arm over Celin's shoulder.

Behind them were two Quileute wolves.

'They smell really bad, they should take a shower.'

I put a hand over my nose.

"We don't smell that bad, leech." Jasper glared and Celin too.

I smiled.

'Way to go, Celin!'

"Stop smiling, leech."

"And you stop calling my family leeches!"

'She called us family. You are the best sis! Sorry Rose, you're great too.'

I walked up to her and hugged her tight.

"You're my family too. And you're going to be more family when my vision comes true."

'Oooops, I shouldn't have said that.' "What's going to happen, Alice?" "Nothing bad, Carlisle. Don't worry. Everything will be fine."

"You are going to be happy.

Very happy", Jasper said now.

I smiled.

Both, Celin and Carlisle were smiling too, but the wolves were driving towards anger.

"Hey leeches, I hope you still remember the contract!"

"Of course we do! Why wouldn't we?" "What contract?"

"When we came here first, we met the Quileute chief. We made a contract that we are not allowed to even step on their land, only with their permission.

And that we don't bite humans."

"Aah, ok. Wait.

Why were they so curious about me being a part of this family?"

"You're human, Celin."

"But if it's my decision?"

"You're still human."

"That's ridiculous!"

I smiled.

'She can be stubborn too. I like that girl.'

Sam, the leader wolf, snorted. He catched the attention from everyone. Jasper glared a bit.

"I wouldn't believe these feelings, Sam."

"I don't know what you mean!"

"Yes you know."

"No. Don't act like you know everything. You know nothing!"

He was getting angry and he was shaking. Jasper grabbed his right arm while Carlisle took his other arm.

The other wolf, I belief his name was Jared. Stood behind him holding his shoulders.

By the look of Celin's face, I already had a suspicion and that Jasper reacted negative, confirmed that Sam must have felt something.

'I hope he didn't imprinted on her. She Carlisle's mate, not Sam's. I saw it. And it was very clear.'

That's when a picture came back into my head.

'Maybe something or rather

SOMEONE else draws Sam to her.'


	7. The dating question and a shopping trip

-The dating question and a shopping trip-

No one's POV

Carlisle sat in his study, waiting for a car to arrive. Alice took Celin to shopping after he asked her on a date.

Flashback

Carlisle's POV

I was pacing back and forth. Alice had a little vision of us and she seemed very excited so it had to be a great thing. I asked her what it was about, but she wouldn't tell me. Well, I couldn't think about it anymore, because I heard Celin waking up.

She went to the bathroom to take a shower. I decided to make her breakfast while she took a shower.

The others were out, Rose and Emmet have gone to our cousins, the Denalis. Luckily they took Edward with them, on my wish.

Rosalie was not happy with that first, but when I told her that it would do a lot for Celin's safety, she immediately agreed. She already saw Celin as a sister.

I was happy that Edward was not in the house right now.

I really was.

Jasper and Alice were on a morning walk.

Like almost every day.

I was about to throw the eggs and bacon in the pan, when I saw the date. It was the 14th February.

I smiled.

I wanted to ask her on a date since she moved in and one day after she woke up first. The flowing water stopped and there was rustling.

And a sneezing.

I chuckled.

I run up to my study and grabbed a blanket.

She came down to the kitchen. When I saw what she was wearing,

I quickly embraced her with the blanket and I could tell she was surprised.

She jumped and almost fell.

I caught her in my arms and our eyes met.

Hers looked like a glowing sea.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Hungry?"

She nodded.

"Then sit down please.

How are your legs?

Do they feel weak anymore?"

She shook her head no.

"Good."

I set the plate with the food in front of her. It didn't take long for her to finish.

I chuckled.

And she blushed.

Then I heard Alice say something only vampires or werewolves could hear with their enhanced hearing.

"Ask her out Carlisle.

Now!"

I sighed before looking back to Celin.

"Listen Celin, ehm ... well ...

would you ...

would you go on a date with me?"

She looked surprised but nodded just a few seconds later.

"Yes I would like to."

I smiled and my dead heart was almost jumping out.

I heard Jasper chuckle before Alice bursted in with a huge grin.

That looked a bit suspicious.

'I know that smile.'

"Time to go shopping!"

"What?"

I laughed quietly.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun. Please?"

Celin sighed.

"Ok."

"But not too much, Alice!"

"Don't worry Carlisle.

If she's exhausted, even if it's just a little bit, we will come back immediately.

That's a promise!"

"Jasper just in case that something else happens, would you go with them?"

"Yes, I'll watch over them."

"Thank you."

They got ready and left the house.

Flashback end

Celin's POV

Shopping with Alice was great.

I was never really shopping.

This city and its people seemed very nice.

We went to several shops and malls. The first shop was for tops. Alice's grin grew wider every minute.

She grabbed some and gave them to me.

I tried everything until she was satisfied.

That was like a routine in every shop. The next stop were the pants.

She picked some short and some long for me to try.

Only two of them fitted well.

The next stop was a dessou shop.

I groaned inside.

Jasper, who followed us the whole time and who was taking our bags, on Alice's command, just chuckled.

Alice looked at my eye colour and picked, in her eyes, suiting dessous.

I blushed when I saw them. Jasper tried really hard not to burst out laughing.

Alice grabbed my arm as she saw a dress shop.

"Alice, please slow down a bit."

"Oh my gosh! Look at this!"

She showed me a turquoise colored dress and immediately hushed me to changing.

When I tried it on and looked in the mirror, I blushed really bad.

The dress was a bit too short.

Well too short for my liking.

But unfortunately not for Alice.

"You look amazing!

We'll take it!"

And finally our shopping trip ended.

On our way back, Alice kept talking and talking and talking.


	8. The date

-The date-

No ones POV

While Alice was making her ready for a date, Celin was thinking about Carlisle again. She looked out the windows, waiting patiently for Alice to finish.

She already loved her surroundings even if it was just almost a week since she was here.

In the distance Celin saw something or rather someone running by in a blur.

"He was hunting", Alice said, Celin just nodded.

"Stop moving!"

"Sorry."

She continued her work.

The make up was already done and now Alice tried to handle the long black hair.

"I like how long your hair is. Please don't cut it."

"I wasn't going to do so."

The sun was slowly setting down and Alice still made Celin's hair.

"Done!" she suddenly exclaimed so that Celin jumped.

"Can I now see my reflection?"

Alice had put a blanket over the huge mirror.

"Not yet. You have to put on the dress first."

She walked over to the closet and picked the dress out.

It was light blue, almost white, with silver prints. And the dress was very short. It went to the middle of Celin's thighs. It was cut low too, but not too low.

Alice helped Celin in, careful not to destroy her masterpiece. After that she picked dark high heels and Celin exclaimed:

"Alice! These are too high, I can't walk in these!"

"Don't worry.

Ok now you can look at yourself!"

She lifted the blanket and Celin's eyes widened.

"That can't be me", she whispered.

"But it is you!

To 100%!

Now come your date is ready for you."

She smirked before dragging Celin out of the room.

Downstairs they spotted Carlisle in a black tuxedo. He turned and whistled silently.

"Wow."

Celin chuckled and blushed.

"Ok here she is, have fun.

And don't you dare ruining my masterpiece, Carlisle!"

He smiled before holding his hand out for Celin to to take. They both walked out and downstairs to a waiting black car.

They drove to a quieter place of Forks and stopped in front of a restaurant.

"Wow, this place is beautiful, I like it."

"I knew you would."

They walked in and took a seat.

And of course they got glances from almost everyone.

Mostly the guys turned their attention to Celin.

Carlisle tried not to be jealous.

"This places is like the calm itself."

"Yeah, I always wanted to come here. But I never had a chance before, until you came.

I knew that I wanted to ask you to share the feelings of this place."

"And I am glad that you did."

They ate and talked for three hours, before Carlisle decided that it would be time to leave. Celin agreed with a slight yawn.

"How was your evening?"

"It was great, thanks to you!"

"I'm glad you liked it. Maybe we can do it again?"

"That's a great idea!"

Celin yawned again, so her attention wasn't on her surroundings. She tripped but Carlisle caught her.

"Well someone's very tired."

Celin smiled tiredly.

"Yeah I really am."

"I'll carry before you trip again and get hurt."

Carlisle scooped her up bridal style and carried her to his car.

Celin fell into a light sleep, she didn't notice that they were arriving at the house and she didn't notice that Carlisle scooped her up again and brought her to his room.

He was surprised to find a bed in there with a note on the blankets.

It said:

"Don't overdo it. And don't mess anything up."

Celin realized in her sleep that they were back, when she was laid down on cool soft blankets.

She only felt a change of fabric on her skin before drifting off completely.


	9. Kidnapped

-Kidnapped-

Celin's POV

I woke up to the delicious smell of freshly baked brownies. I looked around to see that I was in Carlisle's room and there was no one there.

The strange thing was, that I was laying on a bed. Vampires don't sleep. The door opened slowly revealing the most gorgeous man.

"Hey, beautiful!"

"Hey handsome!"

"You're hungry?"

My stomach growled in response.

He chuckled.

"I take that as a yes.

Alice told me what you would like to eat for breakfast, so I made triple chocolate brownies", he said smiling.

"Thanks."

"No problem, sweetheart.

By the way, I hope you don't mind being alone for a few hours?"

"Why?"

"I'll have to go to work and the others go to school."

"And what if Edward comes back while I am alone?"

"Don't worry, the wolves are patrolling."

"That's good to hear."

"Ok, I'll have to go now. I'll be back in the afternoon."

"Ok, bye!"

He walked downstairs and just a few seconds later, I heard his car driving away.

I sat on the bed for a few minutes before deciding to take a shower.

After that I dressed in a simple shirt and a pair of shorts. My hair was still dripping wet so I put them in a towel.

My stomach reminded me of the brownies with a growl.

"Alright, alright.

Downstairs we go."

I walked downstairs and followed the delicious smell of the brownies.

They were on a plate on the kitchen counter.

He made a dozens of them.

I just ate a few before thinking what I could do.

I could hear the birds outside.

'It's lovely', I thought.

There was a knock on the door. I jumped a little, feeling that it was Edward but soon relaxed as I saw that it was just Sam from the wolves.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Do you mind a walk with me?"

"No."

I stood up and checked if my hair was dried. It was, so I put on shoes and followed him outside.

"Well, about Paul ..."

"Paul?"

"The grey wolf you saw when you fell down that cliff."

"Yeah, and?"

"Well, he wanted to apologize, but he's some kind of hothead."

"What does that mean?"

"He can't control his anger. That's why we wouldn't let him near you."

"We?"

"Me and the leeches."

"Hey! Stop calling them leeches! Besides, I wouldn't mind talking to him."

"No Celin, he is dangerous and he is a wolf. That's not a good combination."

"And what's with you and your other friends? Aren't they wolves too?"

"Yes, but they can control their anger and other emotions."

"Oh really? Well everyone can do that!"

"Still, he hurt you!"

I instinctively touched my waist. I didn't notice that I was hurt since I was living with the Cullens. I just knew that I had a wound, the day I got it.

"You didn't notice your wound?"

I shook my head. He was slowly boiling from anger.

"So they ignored the contract and bit you?"

"What? No! I still have a heartbeat."

"I don't believe you!"

"Well then just shut up and listen! You have enhanced. You should hear it, even if I'm screaming!"

He suddenly stepped forward and wrapped his arms around my waist. Then he lowered his head to where my heart beats.

"H-He-Hey ... S-Sam."

My face was blushing.

'Hey, I don't Love him. I love Carlisle. He is my mate. Not Sam. Why am I reacting like this?'

"Celin."

"What?"

"Tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"Tell me your feelings.

What do you feel when I touch you?

What do you feel when I hug you?

What do you feel when I listen to your heartbeat like this?

What do you feel ...

when I ...

when I kiss you?"

He leaned in but I quickly pushed him away.

"What do you think you're doing?" I yelled enraged.

"Celin, please listen to me!

Ilove you!

I always did!

Since I first saw you!

I ... I-I can't stand it, seeing you with that blood-sucking leech."

"Stop it", I whispered.

"He is dead, he has no living and beating heart."

"Stop, please."

"He can't give you warmth, but I can! I have a living and beating heart!"

Tears were already streaming down my face.

"I bet that he can't even kiss you without hurting you or even without thirsting for your blood!"

I shook my head, not wanting to hear a thing.

"You will see everyone you love dying!"

That hit my nerve.

"You know nothing about me!" I yelled furiously and crying.

And with that I ran. I ran far away. I could hear him yelling my name, but I didn't want to hear his voice. He hurt me emotionally and I will never forgive him for the way how he did it.

I didn't notice how far I've ran until my feet and legs were hurting.

I stopped, trying to catch my breath.

Suddenly I heard a voice.

A voice I knew too well.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here? Little Celin running away?"

I looked up and saw the face of my stepmother.

"Your daddy will be happy that I found you. And you know what?

He can't wait to do really bad things to you.

He will punish you!"

The last things I remembered, were a smirk on her face and a piercing pain in my head before blacking out.

Carlisle's POV

When I went to work, I had a good feeling that Celin was safe.

But when I drove home, I felt uneasy and very nervous.

I was sure, that the mate bond wanted to tell me something.

When I got home I looked for Celin but found her nowhere. I listened for any heartbeats but didn't find one.

Her scent was still there and strong, but she was like vanished.

I then found a piece of paper on a table.

It said:

"We know, that you love her. And we know that she loves you.

But you will never hear or see her again. She will be punished for running away. By the time you find her, she will probably be dead!"

Dead. The last sentence ripped my dead heart apart. Venom tears started spreading from my eyes.

Alice bursted in with the others. And by the look on her face, she already had a guess what happened.


	10. Inprisonment and torture and a happy end

-Inprisonment and torture and a happy end-

No ones POV

Celin woke up with a terrible headache.

The room she was in was completely dark. She was laying on an uncomfortable mattress.

"Waki, waki. Slept well? I hope not! You will retrieve your punishment, don't worry. It will be painful. We will make sure of it. Right darling?"

"Definitely. We will punish you for running away.

You may want to know how we found you.

Well, he said that he knows you and that he can't stand you.

What was his name again?

Eddie?

Eduard?

Edward! His name was Edward. He told us where we could find you and when the best opportunity would be.

Well, thanks to him, we can now let the game begin."

Celin wanted to scream, but she was gagged, her hands and legs bound together.

"Naughty girl! You have to be punished for your unwise actions."

The woman handed him a whip. He took it from her and slowly took a swing before the whip slapped the soft skin of Celin. She flopped around like a fish on dried land.

That of course brought the stepmother to get some ropes and to tie her up. She knotted the ropes very strong. Celin still flopped around and soon her wrists and ankles were scrubbed sore.

The man continued his slapping with the whip. Soon his wife joined in.

"That's not enough darling."

"What do you suggest?"

The woman thought for a moment, then something very evil crossed her mind.

"Her clothes. Rip them off!"

"You got it!"

The man handed his whip to his wife and walked towards Celin. Her screams were muffled, but he laughed at her look before ripping her clothes off.

"Well, well. Isn't your body a sweet one? What do you think, darling? Should we destroy her soft skinned body?"

"You bet on it!" the woman said with an evil smirk on her face.

Meanwhile:

Carlisle's POV

I was slowly hyperventilating, if that's even possible for a vampire.

"We have to do something!"

"I already called Sam.

And Carlisle please don't get angry, but he was with her before she disappeared."

"What?" I yelled.

"Carlisle?"

Sam was standing in the door frame.

"What do you want?" I hissed.

"Please calm down. We have to find her fast!"

"Since when do you care for her safety?"

"I love her Carlisle!

And I can't hurt her unlike you!

I bet you can't even touch her without having trouble to control your bloody thirst!"

I was about to launch at him. But the others hold me back.

"Carlisle, we should work together. Let's talk about this when we found her, ok?"

I nodded slowly.

"Rose, Jazz, you come with me. Alice, Em, you go together and the pack goes by itself.

If anyone finds her or just even a clue were she could be, call immediately!"

A few hours later, back to Celin

Celin's POV

I felt pain. Piercing pain. It was unbearable. I tried to move my hands but they were still tied up. My wrists and ankles felt sore. My head was pounding. I opened my eyes to a dim light. My eyes went over my body. I was shocked: My body was naked, no clothing. And my body was covered in blood, mostly. I cried out.

"Hey little baby, is there someone crying?

You poor poor thing.

Well we're not finished yet, my little one", the man said and pulled out a small knife.

My eyes widened and I tried to loosen the ropes but it was useless.

"Such a shame to destroy your soft and very smooth skin.

Hmmmm.

A real shame!"

He slowly cut over my stomach. I screamed in pain when he rose the knife again and cut a longer one nearly my breasts. I screamed louder than before. Next to me was already a little lake of tears forming. The man cut and cut and cut.

Suddenly there was noise upstairs.

"Police, put your hands up!"

The man got nervous and dropped the knife.

Then the door opened and revealed three persons I knew.

I kept crying. The three persons came in, they were Rose, Jazz and Carlisle. I sobbed happily. The man tried to run away through a passage but got caught by other policemen.

Carlisle bent over my face.

"Celin, do you feel nauseous or something?"

I slowly shook my head.

"I need some water and a towel or something else."

Rosalie handed him the needed things while Jasper made a phone call.

"Yeah we found her. She has some wounds but we don't know how bad her condition is. It's good at the moment."

He chuckled a few seconds later.

"Yeah Alice, I'll tell her.

Ok.

Bye."

I hissed at a sudden pain. Carlisle was cleaning my wounds.

"There's too much blood. We must take her back."

"Hey you ungrateful bitch!" the man yelled when the policemen and him passed us.

"Hey bitch, do you really think that you can get away without punishment?

No you whore, I will find you again! And then you'll get your punishment!"

"Be quiet!" one policeman yelled.

"Ok, I will pick you up now and then we will drive back home, ok?"

I nodded slowly. I still felt the piercing pain. He carefully scooped me up. I had to sob at the intensifying pain.

"Sssshhhhh. It's ok, Celin. Rose, a blanket please."

She laid a blanket over my body. I barely noticed the conversations and the drive back home.

I was coming back to complete consciousness when I heard gasps and yelling.

"Celin!"

It was Sam.

I tensed as I remembered our conversation earlier ago.

Carlisle must have felt my tension, Jasper too. So Jasper stood in front of us and Carlisle tightened his grip on me and both hissed.

Everyone from the pack stepped back and the other Cullen's shielded us as Carlisle went upstairs to his study.

He put the blanket away and started cleaning my wounds.

"I'm so so sorry, Celin. I should have stayed with you. Or at least someone else."

"It's no ones fault, just mine. I shouldn't have run away."

"Why did you run away?"

"Sam ... and I ... had a conversation.

He told me that he loves me.

Then he started talking bad about you, that you can't kiss me without hurting me ...

and h-h-he wanted to k-k-ki-kiss me!" I sobbed into his arms, he was hugging me.

I could feel that he was enraged.

I touched his cheeks and said:

"Please stay!"

"Don't worry, Celin. I will never leave you! Never! You're my angel and my everything! And I promise you, that we will be together forever!"

"I love you Carlisle.

First I thought that I never would feel love, get love back.

But you, you gave me hope and love!"

Carlisle, you saved me,

your love

was my saviour!

A/N:

Ok guys!

That was the first book.

Yes you heard right, well rather read right!

This was the FIRST book, I planned another one, but I should be honest ...

I planned ...

Drum whirl please!

Three more books!

Yeah!

So do you like this idea?

Please, please, pleeeaaaseee comment.


	11. AN Sequel

Heyyyyyyy

So that was the first book.

I hope you liked it.

The next book is already out.

Aaaaaand if you're interested, I have some other books too.

(If you wanna read.

I would be happy if you do.)

The last thing, for this series, You can hand in some Volturi OC's.

But please with the most important things like hair color, height, age, since when are they vampires and members of the Volturi etc.

I don't know if they will be in the second book already, but they will be in one of the following books.


End file.
